An access points (AP) is a device which a client device can connect to wirelessly in order to join a network. A client device may for example be a desktop computer, notebook computer, tablet computer, mobile phone or other device with wireless connectivity. The access point may provide access to a wired network such as an office's local area network (LAN) or the Internet.
Client devices typically connect to the access point using a wireless communication protocol and may use different frequency bands depending on the wireless protocol and hardware which the client device supports. Two commonly used frequency bands are 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz. Some client devices may be able to connect on both of these frequency bands, while other client devices may be able to connect on just one of these frequency bands. An access point may have two radios, one operating on 5 GHz and the other operating on 2.4 GZ, so that client devices may connect to the access point on either frequency band.